1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pickup cartridge, more particularly to a stylus vibrating mechanism in a pickup cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stylus vibrating systems known heretofore include, as shown in FIGS. 1 through 3, the type where a thin wire extends from the center of a magnet and a pressure is applied to a rubber damper to anchor the wire fixedly to a stylus case; the type where a rubber damper is located on the front surface of a magnet toward a stylus tip and is pressed by a pivot from the opposite side with respect to the stylus tip; and the most general type where a magnet is surrounded with a rubber damper in the manner to be enveloped therein. However, these types have some disadvantages in the following points. In the first type using a thin wire, the fulcrum of vibration fails to be concentrated on a single point within the wire. In the type with a pivot, the entire vibrating system is liable to be pulled in the direction of rotation of a phono record since the force exerted in that direction is received only by the rubber damper. And in the type where the rubber damper surrounds the magnet, the fulcrum of vibration is rendered indefinite due to the structure that the vibrating system is supported by the rubber damper alone, and the entire vibrating system is pulled in the direction of rotation of a phono record.